michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey's Place
Synopsis Going, going, gone. With Joey off on a college comedy tour, Jesse takes over as chief cook, and babysitter. Plot Summary Joey is doing the laundry when DJ and Stephanie come in a Joey says he has some big news. The girls get excited but Joey won't tell them until everyone comes home. Jesse comes home and Danny comes home and Joey finally tells them that he was offered to go on tour for two weeks to sixteen colleges. Joey isn't sure about going because he made a promise to take care of the girls. So Danny and Jesse say he should go and Jesse can watch the girls. Joey is practicing for his tour and Danny complains about all of Joey's things being everywhere in the living room, and Stephanie is doing her bumble bee practice. So Joey goes upstairs to ask Jesse where he can practice. He tries Michelle's room with no luck. Finally he goes to the garage. DJ comes down to tell him he can practice in his room and they talk about how Joey has no privacy. So DJ talks to Jesse and Danny to figure something out for Joey. Joey comes up while they are meeting and wondered why everyone was together. Jesse said it was a new family ritual. Joey wanted to know why he wasn't invited. Jesse made good breakfast and Joey wondered why no one had seconds of his breakfast. Then Joey leaves and feels like no one will miss him when he is gone. Jesse then is doing the cleaning and finds out it is his day to watch the kids. So he now has to watch Michelle and four other boys. He also made supper and Danny was late. Jesse went on a whole speech about not calling to tell him Danny would be late and how much effort it took. Danny told everyone that he found someone who will do a renovation in two weeks to get a place for Joey. When the two weeks are done and Joey comes home all his stuff is gone and everyone is in the kitchen playing Monopoly. When he asks where his stuff was they said it was in the garage. Joey got really upset that they put his stuff down there but when he went down there the garage was renovated into a room and bathroom for Joey. Joey was really excited about the new room. References Space Odyssey Joey does Ode to a Fountain. Camelot Bananarama Rainbow Bright June Cleaver Quotes and Trivia While Joey is doing the laundry he has the iron in his hand and his bouncing it on each of the piles. Stephanie and DJ come into the room. Stephanie: Is this normal? DJ: It is for Joey. After Joey announces he is going on tour he is worried about who will watch the kids. DJ: We will go with you. Stephanie: It is never to early to look at colleges. Danny: Lets get out of kindergarten first. Joey is asking Jesse if there is somewhere he can practice his routine. '' '''Jesse': Good Luck! He turns up his guitar. DJ: Uncle Jesse I am trying to do my homework. Jesse: Turns it down. Bet you Chuck Berry didn't have three nieces. Two of the mom's dropping off kids for Jesse to watch are DJ's and Stephanie's mom. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Joanie - Joan Leizman Barbara - Barbara Cameron Janice - Janice Sweetin Benji - Benji Schwimmer Dustin - Dustin Autumn Ryan - Ryan Christopher Robbie - Robert Lucas